The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus to be used with lawn sprinkler systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,669, issued to Lawson, discloses a pop-up sprinkler capable of retracting and being protected by a cover when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,256, issued to Jaquez, discloses a protector for a sprinkler head with a two-piece cover assembly capable of closing to prevent damage while not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,040, issued to Carson, discloses a sprinkler cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,310, issued to Cohen, discloses a sprinkler head protective device comprised of a hooded portion for shielding the device during non-use.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus to be used with lawn sprinkler systems. The apparatus would be a protective cap for brass lawn sprinkler heads and would be available in a few different variations. One variation would be removable, while the other variation would be fixed in place and would have a hinged lid that would allow the brass lawn sprinkler head to poke through when watering a lawn.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a protective cap for brass lawn sprinkler heads so that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of a protective cap for brass lawn sprinkler heads that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the protective cap for brass lawn sprinkler heads in detail, it is to be understood that the protective cap for brass lawn sprinkler heads is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The protective cap for brass lawn sprinkler heads is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present protective cap for brass lawn sprinkler heads. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a protective cap for brass lawn sprinkler heads which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective cap for brass lawn sprinkler heads which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective cap for brass lawn sprinkler heads which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a protective cap for brass lawn sprinkler heads which is economically affordable and available for the relevant market segment of the purchasing public.